


Being British

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Being British

**Title:** Being British  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Snow  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Tongue in cheek humor.  
 **A/N:** There are some things that are unthinkable.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Being British

~

“Unbelievable! What’re the chances?” Ron sighed, staring mournfully out the window.

“I know!” Harry, just as glum, stood beside him, gazing at the most unlikely sight of knee-deep snow. In London! Muggle London had virtually stopped functioning and as a result, wizards were confined lest they draw attention to themselves. “The Ministry’s even banned non-urgent Apparating.”

“Flooing?”

“Also only for emergencies.”

“This is Britain, we’re used to awful weather. You’d think we could deal with some snow.”

“Guess not, mate.” Ron sighed. “Tea?”

“Can’t, we only have cream.”

Ron groaned. Some days it just wasn’t worth getting out of bed.

~


End file.
